


Mean it

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, drunk!Kara, short fic, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: Sometimes drunk dialing leads to something good.





	

The feeling of being drunk and almost out of it is completely foreign to Kara. Maybe that is why she doesn’t register that she’s bound to make bold and weird choices. 

 Truly, if Alex had known what she was up to, she would have stopped her. But Maggie was there and she looked so cute and she thought -what a mistake!- that Winn and James were watching over Kara. Except that they weren’t. 

 The blonde stepped outside the bar and dialed a number, suspecting it would only lead directly to voice mail, like it had done for the past few weeks. Did she hear the messages? Kara couldn’t know for sure, mainly because she never had the courage to say a word. Until today. 

 "Cat Grant here. Leave a message" the voice said again and Kara remembered the day Cat had recorded it. She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, because why would she even bother to check her messages? “This isn’t 1993 and honestly, Kiera, I have you to take any message”.

 The memory made Kara smile. She missed everything about Cat… and being drunk only made her more nostalgic for all the time she had shared with the woman. She was about to speak when the call got disconnected. 

Kara grumbled with her phone, this time determined to talk. 

 "Cat Grant here. Leave a message" 

 "Hi"

  _Really? After all these months, all you say is hi?!_

Kara cleared her throat and looked up, searching for the right words. 

 "How are you, Miss… Cat? I mean Miss Grant or should I call you Cat? I mean because when we last saw each other you said some things…“ Kara was so awkward she laughed and snorted loudly. "I’m sorry. It’s just that you said some beautiful things about me and God, Cat, you have no idea how I feel when you look at me; it’s like I feel the sun burning inside me and I’m warm and dizzy… and you are so beautiful, I can’t believe I haven’t kissed you yet, I regret it sooooo much. Maybe I should have dived like you said… funny how I can be so brave defeating aliens and saving the city but I can’t tell you that you are so amazing and I lo…" 

The monologue was abruptly interrupted by Alex 

"Kara? Who are you calling?" 

 Alex took the phone and hung up. Another night of Kryptonian debauchery. It was so unfair Kara couldn’t get a hangover. That would teach her for sure. 

 

 ** 

It was a quiet night and Kara flew around National City. It was amazing and rare to have a peaceful night, but she took every chance she got. So far, the biggest emergency had been a flat tire outside of the city. Kara circled the Catco building and made a swift landing on Cat’s balcony. The office was dark and the sight of it made Kara’s heart sink a little bit. It wasn’t the same without Cat. Even if the office wasn’t vacant, even if James was excellent at his job… no one could replace the woman. 

 "So do you like to land on random balconies or…?" 

"Jeez!” Kara was startled by a familiar voice and by Rao, was she under the influence of a Black Mercy again? Because right behind her, Cat Grant stood in all her dignified glory, wearing a beautiful burgundy skirt, a white shirt and stilettos that made her almost as tall as Kara. 

 "Hello, Supergirl" she said with a knowing smirk.

 "Miss Grant" Kara answered, trying to regain her composure. "I didn’t know… when did you…?“ 

 "Two or three hours ago” Cat said, approaching the girl and swirling her tumbler of scotch. “I got here as soon as possible" 

 "Everything alright?” Kara said, nervous by the proximity of the woman. 

 "You tell me. I thought nothing could bend the girl of steel. Unless it’s tequila, apparently" 

 "Miss Grant…“

 "Cat” she corrected, her own name a soft whisper, carried away by the cold night breeze. 

 "Cat" 

“Do you want me to call you Supergirl or can I finally say your name?" 

 Kara looked down, the intensity on Cat’s eyes making her feel naked. 

 "Look at me” Cat said and made the girl lift her chin. “Did you mean what you said? When you called me last night" 

 "Every word” Kara whispered. She had never been more terrified. 

Cat took a deep breath and spoke in a low voice, holding on to Kara’s hands. 

 "I am miserable without you. The truth is I have cared about you for a long time. And I thought I could just run away from my feelings and that distance would do its part… but everyday is worse. I can’t stand being far away from you" 

 "I’m not running away. I’m here, Cat" Kara promised solemnly, looking at the woman in the eyes. 

 Cat leaned forward, their lips touching lightly. She pronounced Kara’s names against her lips with reverence and the girl never felt more like herself, knowing that Cat saw her as everything she was and not just a small part. 

Cat had brought back home with her. 


End file.
